Estatua
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [What if...] Adrien es una estatua por mucho más tiempo. Lo que le permitiría ver, escuchar y descubrir muchas más cosas de Marinette. [Situado en el capitulo: "The Puppeteer 2"]


En el museo de cera. Adrien, estaba ahí, quieto con una pose ya impuesta, fingiendo ser una más de las doscientas estatuas de cera distribuidas en el museo.

—Ya veras, Plagg —guiñándole un ojo, antes de ponerse en pose y fingir ser una estatua al ver a Marinette en su campo de visión.

—¿Pero qué haces?—preguntó la criatura negra.

—Shh —pidió silencio—. No tiene que saber que soy yo.

Y el pequeño ser mágico se escondió mientras él hacia eso.

Era una broma.

Realmente esperaba que fuera gracioso. Y dejo de moverse como si se trataba de las figuras esparcidas por el lugar. Entretanto, Marinette repetía sin cesar —: ¡Soy súper cool! ¡Soy súper cool! ¡Soy súper cool!

Asustándose de forma dramática cuando se encontró de frente con la "estatua de cera" para luego caer en la broma.

Dejó salir aire, mas aliviada, al pensar que no era de verdad.

—Es una de esas estatuas —espetó—. Que raro no la vi cuando llegue.

Sus ojos azules admirando la hermosa obra.

—Wow—dejó escapar en tono soñador—. Se ve tan real.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano ya estaba recorriendo la cubertura de su mejilla, tan suave.

—La cera esta tan caliente como su piel.

Admirando el realismo.

Sus fosas nasales inhalaron su aroma que maravillosamente captaron su fragancia.

—Hasta huele igual que él.

Luego de impregnarse por su fantástico olor, miró hacia los dos costados.

—Magnifica estatua de Adrien—expresó—. Tu cera es increíble— articuló—. Tu cabella tan sedoso —Arrancándole una hebra de su cabello dorado y guardándolo en su bolso que obviamente Adrien sintió y representó con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho—Tus ojos verdes, tan verdes.

Adrien seguía en su rol. Pensando cuando seria el momento más oportuno, pero más palabras salían de la boca de la chica y Adrien no podía hallar momento. Se había vuelto demasiado incómodo.

—Porque no puedo ser una estatua —exclamó la chica mientras posaba una mano en el pecho de Adrien—. Todo sería más simple para nosotros —Caminando a su alrededor para luego poner sus manos detrás de su cuello—. ¿Por qué no fuimos creados juntos en el yeso del destino? —Abrazándolo brevemente—. Ojos verdes contra ojos azules. Labios de cera con labios de cera —Sus dedos índice posándose por un segundo en sus labios tan, tan suaves.

Marinette ya se preguntaba cómo se sentiría besarlo.

—Congelados para la eternidad —Sus manos de vuelta en su cara y sus labios...

El corazón de Adrien latía demasiado rápido, su respiración aumentaba. Ya se preguntaba como Marinette no se daba cuenta de eso o de ese sudor frio que caía en su sien.

Definitivamente no se estaba derritiendo. Esta situación, esto...

Ella exhalo un suspiro como rindiéndose de hacer ese cometido, pero sorpresivamente sus labios se pegaron con los suyos.

Tan suaves, tan calientes, tan reales.

Adrien siguió quieto ahí. Por un momento sintió el impulso de echarse para atrás. Esta situación, sus palabras, efectivamente, la eternidad es una poco larga.

No obstante, ahí estaba, quieto como si realmente fuera una figura de cera. Siguiendo un papel, realizando una broma que no sabía cuándo acabar.

—Si solo el tiempo se detuviera... —sus labios se separaron, sus manos de a poco retirándose—. Me quedaría por siempre contigo así—musitó.

Adrien sentía como la sangre subía por sus mejillas, no podía moverse ni dejar salir palabra. Le parecía que había terminado el momento para decirle que era una broma. Que había perdido la oportunidad para revelarle que era un acting.

Ahora, ¿Que hacia?

—Voy a buscar al Adrien real —refutó Marinette con energía renovada, alzando su puño, enfrente de la "estatua"—. Voy a decirle lo que siento —dijo, pero solo dio dos cortos pasos y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban—. Oh, no puedo.

—Todo saldrá bien —animó su Kwami, saliendo de su escondite—- Piensa que actúas un papel, como si fuera una obra de teatro —empezó—. Justo como ahora, un personaje súper cool.

Marinette la miró cariñosamente.

—Si tienes razón, Tikki —dijo—. Un personaje súper cool —repitió—. Soy súper cool—dijo ella mientras ahora desaparecía de la vista de Adrien, quien tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Un Kwami?

Ahora, definitivamente no podía reaccionar Adrien y mucho menos cuando solo a los poco segundos. Se escuchaba a la Marionetista por los parlantes.

Marinette corriendo hacia él y justo colocándose enfrente suyo. Luego de escapar de "Hawk Moth" para luego ante su atónita y enorme mirada, transformándose delante suyo, quien como puede estaba procesando lo anterior.

Marinette es Ladybug. Marinette es Ladybug. Marinette es Ladybug.

Y Adrien ya prácticamente se había convertido una estatua de cera. Porque a pesar de toda la conmoción no se podía mover.

—Chico, ¿Te vas a trasformar? —cuestionó Plagg, asomándose un poco de su escondite.

Pero, Adrien no oía. Estaba petrificado por lo acontecido, mientras sus ojos observaban a la chica de sus sueños, que le había robado el aliento, su corazón, quien hace solo un momento le ha besado.

"Congelados por la eternidad"

Ya no le parecía que la eternidad era larga.


End file.
